Of Surfboards and Seashells
by xkissfromarosex
Summary: The iCarly gang take a trip to the beach in the summer before college. 'The big difference between a summer fling and a summer romance is that with a summer romance, usually you have to deal with the consequences when you get back home.' Seddie.


OK, so I was watching 'The Notebook', and that got me thinking about the difference between a summer romance and a summer fling. So this long oneshot stemmed from that. Carly, Sam and Freddie have just finished their senior year, and they're all looking forward to college and having to deal with being away from each other.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. But I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

It had been Spencer's idea to take a trip down to the beach. Senior year was over, and the three teens were getting restless spending their days drinking their weight in smoothies and waiting for something to take their minds off the coming inevitability. College places had been allocated to each of them, even Sam, who had spent the last few weeks being tutored by both Carly and Freddie day and night, to make up for the serious case of 'senoritis' she'd had the months previous. In the end, she'd managed to maintain B grades, and this was good enough for the culinary course in New York she'd wanted to apply to. After this feat, she'd spent the first few days of the holiday refusing to move from her place on the Shay couch. Only the offer of ten free smoothies from Freddie shifted her butt.

"That's it!" Spencer cried, throwing his pencil down in an un-Spencerlike fashion. The three teens, who were tangled in each other on the couch, watching yet another re-run of 'Girly Cow', jumped as the pencil landed with a sharp tap on the floor. "I can't take this anymore."

With those words, he formed a plan. He remembered the keys to the beach house that his Grandpa owned down in California, and decided that they all needed a break.

***

They set off two days after Spencer had come up with the plan. They left at eight a.m., despite Sam's protests. Spencer insisted that he had to take ten blocks of ice, as he'd had an idea for this penguin colony after watching a documentary on penguins. Carly had tried to tell him the blocks of ice wouldn't even last the journey, but her older brother didn't listen.

The journey took twelve hours, and they arrived just as the sun was setting. The beach house was right beside the ocean, and Sam managed to bag the room with the best view. After taking a quick trip around the local store for food and having a bite to eat, they flopped on the couch, exhausted from a full day of travelling.

"I wanna go swimming," Sam announced.

"Sam, we can go swimming tomorrow. It's getting cold," Carly reasoned, yawning. Sam quirked an eyebrow.

"Cold? Please, Carls. We're in freakin' _California_, baby! It _never _gets cold," She threw her arms up in the air for effect, her eyes wild with ideas. When she didn't get any response from her friends, she clapped her hands to her knees, "I don't care, I'm going for a dip."

"Sam," Spencer said, in his 'adult' tone, "You can't go out. It's nine."

"Uh, no, Spence. I'm eighteen now. I'm a legal adult. You can't do a thing about it," She teased him in a singsong voice, grabbing her swimsuit quickly and shutting herself in the bathroom. Freddie shared a look with Carly, saying, _you going after her, or should I? _Carly replied with a yawn, her eyes fluttering shut. Freddie sighed, knowing the answer.

"S'later, losers," Sam threw them a nonchalant wave as she pulled the door open. The warm air hit her immediately, and a smile spreading across her face. There was something in the air that night, something that excited her.

***

The ocean was warm, and the moon danced upon the water as she floated on her back. The months of stressing about grades and college applications and tutoring all melted away as if the water was washing it from her skin.

"Sam?" A voice called, surprising her. She jerked in the water, flipping onto her front and accidentally swallowing the water. She spluttered, coughing violently. "Sam?!?" The voice came nearer, as she heard the sound of splashing. "You OK?"

It was Freddie. "_Dude_," Sam grumbled, wiping her mouth, "Animals pee in this water!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Freddie patted her back, "You sure you're OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just don't do that again, 'kay?" Sam rolled her eyes and pushed her hair behind her ear. Freddie cast a look around the darkened water, suddenly apprehensive. Sam caught his eyes and grinned. "What, is little Fweddie afwaid of the sharks?"

"It's not _funny_, OK, I saw this documentary once-"

"You know, Freddie," Sam interrupted, flapping a causal hand, "I'm not even gonna pretend I was listening."

Freddie didn't reply, knowing better than to mess with Sam. Although they'd grown closer during their senior year, so much so that he now considered Sam to be his best friend. He still loved Carly, platonically, but ever since she'd got a boyfriend, Freddie had found himself drifting towards the blonde. Thursday night had become their movie night, where they'd make fun of corny movies. Tuesday night was smoothie night, where Sam'd (begrudgingly) do her homework while Freddie watched over her. The more time they spent together, the less they became 'Sam and Freddie, the friends who hated each other', instead becoming 'Sam and Freddie, the best friends who may or may not have feelings for each other'.

Freddie didn't know _how _exactly these feelings came about. Sam had accepted an invite to the dance from Josh, a boy in her science class, and Freddie felt surprisingly uneasy about the whole thing. He was going to suggest that _they _go together, as friends only, so they could sit at the corner, drinking the punch and laughing at the horrible dresses and tuxes. As it went, Freddie was forced to go with Magic Malika again, but he wasn't focused on his date at all. His eyes were latched on the blonde who spent the whole night giggling with her own date.

They dated for a month or so, but the relationship fizzled out when he decided to focus on his grades. Sam was pissed off, but Carly had managed to calm her down at the promise of ham and ribs. Freddie was elated inside, and this led him to the conclusion that maybe there was something more between them. He didn't know if she felt it too. There _were_ times when he thought she liked him. Like when he'd explain something technical and she'd pretend she was bored, but her smile told him that maybe he impressed her. Or like when they were watching a corny movie, and her head rested against his shoulder, and everything fitted together perfectly.

He would often curse himself for his bad luck. Why did he have to realise that he was in love with her in his senior year? She was going to New York in the fall, and he was going to Boston studying film.

_"_So, Freddork," Sam interrupted his trip down memory lane, "How you likin' the water?"

He swished his hand through the water. "Yeah. It's pretty warm, actually." He copied Sam's floating position, looking up at the stars and listening to the waves gently lap against his skin. It was so peaceful. He heard Sam breath gently, and he wished he could just pause life, pause saying goodbye to his best friends and going to Boston. The last four years had flown by, and now it was a case of holding on to the last few weeks in Seattle.

***

Sam wrapped her towel around her wet form and smiled, exhilarated. Freddie glanced up from his computer magazine and took in her expression.

"What's up? Someone give you food?" He remarked, as she spread the towel out beside him and lay on her front. Carly giggled, rubbing some sunscreen onto her pale skin.

"You ever surfed?"

Freddie pulled a face. "Uh, could you imagine me, _surfing_?"

Sam laughed, propping herself up on her elbows and looking out to the ocean. "Man, it's the best experience in the world! It's like, you own the water, you know? And the _boys_," Sam nodded her head at Carly, who sighed. "C'mon, Carly. You've got to get over Joe sometime. Why not start with that bronzed hottie over there?" Sam fixed her eyes on a brunette boy who was waxing his surfboard. Freddie rubbed his hands together, sending death glares at the 'bronzed hottie'.

Carly shook her head. "I'm not interested in boys, Sam. We only broke up two weeks ago. Besides, that 'bronzed hottie' probably lives in California. Long distance relationships don't work."

Sam pouted. "Hey, our friendship's gonna be long distance soon, remember?"

"Yeah, but that's different. Your my best friend."

"It'd only be a summer fling, Carls. It's not gonna hurt," Sam reasoned, and Freddie could've sworn she shot him a fleeting glance.

***

"You got a _date_?" Carly raised her eyebrows. Sam speared a cube of pineapple and popped it in her mouth.

"Yeah, it's with that boy I pointed out for you yesterday, you remember? Turns out he's this awesome surfer, and when I was out on the waves yesterday, he taught me some techniques and chizz. He's called Cameron, and he's really funny and nice and _gorgeous," _She emphasized.

Freddie ripped his bread to pieces as he listened to Sam gush over Cameron. Carly, who had become aware of the chemistry between her two best friends, narrowed her eyes at him. He dropped the bread and brushed his hands free of dough, glancing away at the sea.

"...and he's taking me to this beach front restaurant tonight," Sam finished.

"And you're going?" Carly asked.

"Uh, of course! That's not even a question," Sam pushed her plate away and checked the time, "Anyway, I promised Cameron I'd surf with him in ten minutes. See you guys later!" She slung her wash bag over her shoulder and slipped out of the door. Freddie watched her go, still not believing what he was hearing.

After a moment of silence, Carly piped up. "Well. Looks like she got her summer fling."

***

Freddie flicked through the channels, watching the door agitatedly. Carly and Spencer had gone to check out the Californian nightlife. They'd invited Freddie along, but he'd decline, using the excuse of a documentary on the Discovery Channel that he just _had_ to see. Really, he was waiting for Sam to get home, to see what she thought of Cameron.

That name made Freddie's stomach bubble with anger. Why wasn't_ he _a bronzed hottie? Why, when they sun came out in Seattle, did he sit at home, reading his tech manuals and just generally being a dork? Where had that ever got him in life?

He supposed it gave him iCarly, which in turn, gave him Sam and Carly.

"Evening!" Sam threw the door open. Her smile slipped when she noticed it was just Freddie on his own. "Where's Spencer and Carly?"

"Gone out," Freddie jerked his thumb at the door, as Sam nodded her head in comprehension. She shrugged her jacket off and threw it on the peg by the door. "So," Freddie switched the television off, "How was your date?"

Sam collapsed on the couch. "Meh. It was OK. He's hot, be he knows it."

"Oh. He's one of _those _types," Freddie draped an arm over the back of the couch, his hand lying just next to her hair.

"Yeah. Shoulda known," She rested her head against the edge, closing her eyes and releasing a sigh. "So tired. Being adorable all night really took it out of me," She grinned, "I guess I'll have to keep looking for my summer fling, huh?" She titled her head to look at Freddie, who was frozen. His hand was now nestled in her hair, and he wasn't sure if he was supposed to retract his hand or stroke her curls. There was a few minutes of silence, as he tried to form a valid answer in his mind.

"Sam, would you like to-" He paused, Sam's soft snores filling the room.

***

Carly rubbed her eyes and stumbled to the front door. It was seven in the morning, and Sam hoped for_ their_ sake it was the President of the United States for waking her up this early. Why Freddie, Carly, or Spencer hadn't got it, she didn't know. She turned the doorknob.

"Morning sleepy head!" Sam's oddly chirpy voice greeted her.

"Sam? What-"

"I've been out surfing!" Sam responded quickly, shaking her wet hair, "It's invigorating, just you and the waves."

"How come you're up so early, though? You love sleeping in. That's why you're always late for school" Carly yawned.

"Better waves," Sam switched the coffee machine on. Carly stood watching, her arms folded. "What?"

"Get you, Miss surfer dude," Carly poked her friend's stomach playfully. "You're still going to New York, right? You're not gonna stay here and become this amazing surfing instructor, living your days with your husband Cameron and your little tanned children?"

"Uh, I think we're getting a little far ahead of ourselves here, Carls," Sam commented, taking a drink from her mug. Carly leaned against the counter and traced the marble pattern with her index finger. "You OK, kid?"

"Yeah. I just miss Joe. I know, I know, we ended on mutual terms, and yes, I'm in California surrounded by cute guys, but I can't help it. I really miss him."

"You know what we need to do?"

"What?"

"Get you out. We need to get out, and meet guys," Sam decided.

"I dunno."

"There must be _someone_ you like!"

"Joe."

"Apart from him," Sam rebuked Carly. Carly thought about it for a while, before coming up with a name.

"I suppose...Freddie."

Sam nearly choked on her coffee. "What? Freddie, as in our Freddie?"

"Yeah, Freddie. He's been really sweet to me over this holiday, and I guess I've been thinking about what it will be like when you're off in New York and he's off in Boston and I'm still in Seattle, and I realised I really don't want him to go. And I don't want you to go, but it'll be weird, not having him crush on me."

Sam's clutch on the mug suddenly tightened. "Yeah, but....you know. He's _Freddie_. And you like Joe."

"But _you just said_-"

"Ah, who cares what I said. It's seven in the morning, I'm all high on sea fumes," Sam burbled, chugging her coffee down to keep Carly from asking more questions.

***

The waves crashed on the shore as the sun quietly slipped behind the horizon. Freddie peered over the rim of his drink, the liquid swishing against the glass. They'd been at the beach a week already, and he still wasn't sure what to do about his feelings for Sam. Did he want to risk their friendship? Was it all worth it?

"Freddie," Carly put her hands on her hips, approaching him, "The party's over there."

"I know. I'm not really in the partying mood," He shrugged, as she took a seat next to him. "But you don't have to stay here. You go and have fun."

"No, I want to be here with you. It won't be long before I won't see you a lot," Carly rested her head on his shoulder, patting his arm gently. "This is nice, isn't it? You and me." Freddie's eyes widened. Was she..coming onto him? He literally had the worst luck in the world.

"Carly, I can't," He whispered quietly.

"Oh, I know. You're in love with Sam, I get that," Carly looked at him.

"What? How do you-"

"Carly!" Sam cried, "You'll never guess who I found looking for you!"

Carly pulled away from Freddie, gasping as she saw who was with Sam. "Joe? Is that you?" She flew into her ex-boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Seattle? I can't believe it! What-"

"We'll give you some privacy," Sam promised, tugging Freddie by his hand and pulling to the side. "Can you believe it?" She hissed.

"Yeah! How did he know where we were staying?"

"I called him," Sam confessed, smirking, "Carly was going on about how much she missed him, and I wanted to do something for her so she could really remember this holiday. She dated this guy for a year. She was never going to forget him. She told me she was going to call him when we got back to Seattle; I was only speeding the reuniting process up."

Freddie could only watch in disbelief as Carly brought Joe's lips to her own. He never would've pegged Sam Puckett as a matchmaker. The blonde turned to him, smiling, her eyes showing genuine happiness for her best friend.

It was times like these when he found himself falling harder for her.

***

"Who wants to play golf?" Sam bounced in the room, holding a club.

"Where did you get that?" Carly frowned.

"I took it from the crazy golf place. You comin'?" She pointed the club at her friends, "I'll pay."

"You mean you _won't_ pay, and at the end we'll make a run for it?" Freddie corrected her. She pinched his cheeks.

"Oh you know me so well. Soo, you coming?" Her eyelashes blinked rapidly as she used her 'persuasion face'. He exhaled loudly, knowing he wasn't going to get out of this.

***

"You cheated, Sam!" He roared as Sam performed a victory dance. "You can't kick the ball into the hole! It defeats the point of the club! I'm not counting this as a victory. When we go home, you'd better not tell anyone you won, because you _didn't_!"

They'd finished their game of crazy golf, and Freddie, after offering to pay, was disgruntled at his loss. Golf was a sport he was actually OK at, and he was not happy at losing to Sam. He'd never hear the end of it.

"Oh chill your pants, dude, I did not _cheat_. I play golf the Seattle way."

"Oh yeah? What else do you do the Seattle way?" He folded his arms as they walked to the beach house. Sam cocked her head to the side and winked.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

***

Freddie swore he saw a shark as he fell into the water. The surfboard narrowly missed his head, and he found himself struggling to breath. _This is it,_ he thought, _this is how I'm going to die. _The top of the water was so close, but he couldn't seem to reach it. This was it. He was never going to see him mom again. He was never going to see Carly or Spencer. He was never going to see Sam. He would never smell the air after a rainstorm, feel the grass, see the-

A hand coiled its way around his arm, and he hit the hot air. Sam plucked his arm and hurled it around her waist. Her expression was seething.

"I thought...I was...going...to _die_," He wheezed, as Sam dragged him to the sand. When they got to shore, she tugged his grasp away and flung him to the ground.

"You _idiot_!" She screamed, "What were you trying to do out there? You know you can't surf!"

"Sam, I was just trying-"

"What, just trying to _kill yourself_? Seriously, Freddie, you could've really hurt yourself. God, what were you thinking?" She offered Freddie a hand as he struggled to get up. He brushed his wetsuit down and cast his eyes to the ocean.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I know I've lost my surfboard, though. There goes my college fund," He bent over, trying to regain his breath. Sam shielded her eyes from the sun as she followed his eyeline.

"Freddie," She mumbled, "Why d'you do it?"

"_Cameron_ can do it fine."

"But you're not Cameron! He's lived in California all his life, he was practically born surfing! Anyway, how the hell did _Cameron_ get into this?"

"_Cameron_ came into this because _Cameron_ went out with you," Freddie admitted, storming up the beach house. Sam followed, bewildered.

"Once, Freddie, once. I don't even like him! I don't get you, I really don't. But you know, a thank you would be nice. I did just save your _frickin' life. _You know, next time, I'll just leave you there, let you drown. Then maybe I wouldn't have to deal with this stupid male ego chizz."

She ducked past Joe, who was standing on the deck. His eyebrows shot up.

"You fighting?"

"What gave you that idea?" Freddie replied dryly, unzipping his wesuit and slumping onto the bench. Joe handed the downcast brunette a root beer and glanced out to the ocean.

"It'll get better. We all go through fights with our girls, but we get through it. Making up is the best part," Joe nudged Freddie. "So, how long have you and Sam been dating?"

Freddie nearly spat out his drink. "We're not dating."

"Seriously?" Joe pondered this. "Hmm. Carly told me you were. Or at least, that you're in love with her."

"OK, so apparently everyone knows, but her. Oh, the irony," Freddie said sardonically.

"I bet she knows. You're not exactly Mr Stealth, you know," Joe nudged Freddie.

***

Spencer wheeled a trolley into the kitchen, his face beaming with pride. "I did it! I finally created a new piece of art!"

Carly, Joe, Freddie and Sam all looked up at him, anticipating a sculpture about penguins, like he'd originally planned. Instead, there was a painting of the beach at sunset, leaping dolphins in the background and three teens lounging on the sand.

"Now, I know, it's not a sculpture, but when I saw you three-" Spencer pointed at Sam, Freddie and Carly, "-At that beach party a week ago, the way the sun was reflecting on the ocean and the serenity of the whole thing was just beautiful, and I just had to paint it. I tried to sculpt it originally, but it turns out it's really hard to sculpt water."

Carly admired the painting. "It's amazing!" Joe, Freddie and Sam all chorused in agreement.

"It captures the innocence of teenagers about to explore the world for the first time, and the beauty of nature. It's cliché, but it's beautifully cliché," Joe stated, with legitimate appreciation. Spencer's eyes narrowed at Carly's boyfriend. Joe shrugged. "I took an art course back in Seattle."

"Do you really like it?"

"Yeah, of course," Carly hugged her brother, "But what happened to the penguin ice sculpture?"

"Oh, that, "Spencer chuckled bashfully, "You were right. The ice melted."

"Maybe next time you'll listen to me? You know, I make some sense sometimes," Carly scolded her brother playfully, but Freddie couldn't help feeling like she was aiming that at him.

***

"I can't believe it," Sam said the next morning, "We've only got a week left. And then we're back to Seattle and back to worrying about college and how my mom's gonna cope without me."

"Aww. Sam, that's really selfless," Carly smiled.

"Nah. I need money, and if my mom's gone crazy, I can't ask her for any. Then I'd just have to ask Melanie, and how stupid would that make me?"

"What happened to all your college money?" Freddie asked, dishing out the pancakes.

"Duh, why do you think I don't have any? I _spent_ it."

"On?"

"You know that new meat restaurant that opened up down the road from the Groovy Smoothie? I kind of went a bit crazy in there. I'm sorry, it's a freakin' meat place! It's like Adam and Eve all over again. But it's OK. I haven't got any money, so don't worry, I can't go there again," She pulled a sad face, tucking into her pancakes. Freddie poured some syrup over his pancake, taking his chance.

"Well, seeing as you love meat so much, why don't I take you there when we get back? As a goodbye present?" He offered, trying to appear indifferent. Carly chewed on her food nervously, awaiting Sam's reply. She never would've thought silence could be so loud.

"Sure, why not? As long as you're paying," She responded after a moment. Freddie's grip on his fork relaxed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," He grinned.

***

"Sooo," Carly sidled up to Sam, who was slipping her surfboard into her board bag. Joe followed his girlfriend, whilst licking an ice cream. "You've got a date with Mr. Fredward. How do you feel?"

"It's not a date. It's a goodbye present. You heard him," Sam zipped the board bag up and flung it over her shoulder.

"Samantha. It is _so_ a date," Carly teased, "Isn't it, Joe?"

"Sounded like a date to me," Joe agreed, placing an arm around Carly and smiling.

"You guys make me wanna puke sometimes," The blonde pretended to gag, and began walking up to the beach house. Spencer and Freddie were both out on the deck, Spencer with a paintbrush in his hand, embracing his new passion. Freddie was just putting his flip flops on when he saw Sam's damp blonde hair come his way.

"Hey Sam-"

"We're not going on a date, are we?" She fumed.

"What?"

"_Awkward_," Spencer interjected quietly.

"That meat place. It's not a date, is it?"

"I don't know, I never said that-" Freddie scrambled.

"I know, but Carly and that smug boyfriend Joe think that it's a date, and it's not, it's just two friends, going out on a goodbye thing, OK?," Sam turned to Carly and Joe, who were walking up behind her, "You hear that?"

"Why would dating me be so bad?" Freddie asked, a little annoyed. Sam turned back to him, confused. It wasn't like Freddie to stand up to Sam. "No, I mean it. Why would dating me be so bad? I'm a nice guy, and we're best friends. It's not like you don't like me, right?" He looked around at his friends, "You know what? I did ask you out. I've been wanting to ask you out this whole trip, and I finally took the chance, and what, you throw it back in my face?"

Sam was left speechless as Freddie pushed past her, his flip flops slippery on the soft sand. He looked back. "Oh, and the fact that I'm in love with you, and have been for many months now, might be why I asked you out."

Sam's mouth dropped open as Carly, Joe and Spencer desperately wished they were somewhere else. The sound of Freddie's shoes were the only things interrupting the silence, the loud 'thwack' marching down the sand. Sam swallowed and regained her composure.

"I'm going home."

***

"Sam, we've only got a week left. Don't give this up. If you go home to Seattle, you're just avoiding everything," Carly tried to knock some sense into the blonde, who had thrown her suitcase open and was shoving clothes into it.

"I can't deal with this. Freddie's obviously nuts. He's in love with me? Yeah, right."

"He is, Sam! And you're just rejected him."

"Yeah, well, tough chizz," She dumped her toothbrush in with her clothes and crawled under the bed.

"And you're telling me you don't feel the same?"

"I don't know!" Sam cried, exasperated, "I don't know. I like him, I know, but..." She pulled her sweater from under the bed and stuffed it in her suitcase, still not able to finish her sentence. She slammed it shut and took a breath. "What am I gonna do, Carls?"

"You need to talk to him."

"Gah," Sam moaned, "I was afraid you were gonna say that. When did things get so complicated?"

"I guess we grew up," Carly smiled, sitting down beside her best friend.

"Don't I know it. You know, sometimes, I want to go back to when we were eight, when we first met. Re-live it. I bet you never thought when you woke up that day that your life would change forever."

"We're not saying goodbye, Sam. Not yet," Carly bit back tears.

"No, I know," Sam rubbed Carly's arm, "I'm saying thank you."

***

Freddie was kicking himself inwardly. Yep, her reaction was just what he had been dreading. Rejection tasted bitter. He wanted to clear his head, forget about Sam. The best way to do this, he decided, was to take a swim in the ocean. He shed his shirt and flip flops, and stepped into the water. He was taken back to the first night, when he and Sam had floated in the ocean together. Things had been good then; they had been best friends. He loved the way the moonlight had twinkled in her eye, the way the waves had whispered his secrets.

But now the sky was dark and the waves were silent. He heaved a sigh, ignoring the chill in his bones as he swam further from the shore. He couldn't remember how long he was in the ocean for, swimming aimlessly as his thoughts kept him afloat, but he felt dizzy when he finally reached the sand. There was a figure sitting in the shallow end, absorbed in examining shells that had washed up from the ocean. His heart rate increased as he made the figure out.

"Sam?" His voice cracked. The figure looked up, confirming his notion. He staggered from the water, suddenly remembering he didn't bring a towel. He quietly cursed himself. He hated having to drip-dry.

"Is the ocean nice?" Sam questioned, her voice calm.

Freddie itched his palms nervously. "Uh, not as nice as it was on the first night."

Sam nodded, twisting the shell in her hands. "When I was swimming?"

"Yeah," He replied, "When you were swimming."

"Listen," Sam cleared her throat, "It's not that I don't want to go out with you. It's just that...you're Freddie."

"You know, you keep saying that, but I still don't understand why that's a problem," Freddie said wryly.

"It's because...." Sam sighed, "Don't take this personally, but you're the tech-geek who was in love with my best friend for four years. You've got to see why I'm a little....surprised. I mean, this whole thing has taken me by surprise. The fact that I hated Cameron, who was actually really nice, but I felt guilty. Like I was cheating on you, somehow. What's even more surprising is that I was only looking for a summer fling, but I found you. And, as much as it pains me to say it, falling for you is the most surprising thing of this whole holiday. Even more so than me getting up at six in the morning to catch some waves," She thought about this for a moment, "I guess the big difference between a summer fling and a summer romance is that with a summer romance, usually you have to deal with the consequences when you get back home. I'm too lazy to deal with all of that though."

Freddie blinked, his mouth gaping open. He grabbed his arm and pinched it quickly. He jerked away, groaning from the pain.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, laughing.

"Checking to see if I'm actually awake, and didn't fall asleep in the sea," He replied, rubbing his wound, "But no, I'm definitely awake. And that really hurt."

"You're such a baby," She chided him playfully. They settled into silence, which Freddie had come to find oddly relaxing. "Soo. We've got a week left. What do you wanna do now?"

Freddie smirked. "You want to go swimming?" He stood up and offered her a hand.

She smiled. "You know, maybe, just this once, I won't mind dealing with the consequences."

***

Spencer slammed his easel shut and crammed it in the back. "OK," He announced, "I think that's everything! You checked around the house, Carls?"

"Yeah," The brunette responded, yanking her hat off and tucking it under her arm. "Sam's just having a hard time saying goodbye to her surfboard." Carly, Joe and Spencer cringed as they heard a smash in the beach house. Sam stomped out.

"Do we have to leave it here? I mean, we can leave something behind, can't we? Like Freddie, he won't mind!" Sam suggested. Freddie's eyes widened.

"Has everyone met my lovely girlfriend?" He responded dryly, clapping a hand on her shoulder and squeezing her. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you know what I mean. I _love_ my surfboard."

"I love how much you care," He grinned, slapping a kiss on her cheek and jerking a thumb at the house, "Spence, I've got your paintings here. D'you want me to put them in the back?" He hitched the paintings up, "I didn't know you did so many."

"Actually, there's one for each of you," Spencer informed them, taking the paintings off Freddie, "Here's one for Carly, and Sam, and Freddie," Spencer froze in front of Joe, "But I didn't paint one for you. You kiss my little sister every day."

Spencer had given them a smaller replica of the painting he'd created, the one of the beach and Sam, Freddie and Carly lying on the sand. "Just a little something for you to take to your new colleges, to remind you of the time we had here."

After their thank yous, they all took a moment to take in the beautiful sunrise. Sam had moaned again about the early rising, but the lure of the meat restaurant had awoken her.

"How about next summer, we come here again? It could be, like, a tradition," Carly suggested.

"Yeah. Sounds good, Carls," Sam agreed, linking her arm through Carly's.

"Come on guys! We've got a twelve hour drive back to Seattle, and we're not gonna get any closer by not moving," Spencer called from the car. The four teens jostled to get into the car and Spencer started the car.

A whole new adventure was waiting.


End file.
